Denial
by lovagirl132
Summary: Kiba is having a stupid day, and it doesn't make it any better that Naruto is picking on HIS Hinata...wait...that came out wrong... Kibahina KibaxHinata, KibaxHina Hinakiba HinaxKiba I don't hate Naruto, I just needed to make him mean!


Me: I'm back! From vaca! I wrote a new chapter to my deisaku fic, and I'll update it soon.

Kiba: (claps)

Me: I wrote this fanfic cas I really like this couple...a lot

Kiba: Lucky me!

Me: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Today we join our young Inuzuka teen Kiba, walking to the old ninja school he went to when he was…younger. The only reason he agreed to go was because Hinata was going, so he is in a happy mood at the moment.

"Stupid school, stupid grass, stupid sky, stupid sun, stupid trees, stupid snail, stupid bugs"

"What's wrong with bugs…?" Kiba turned his head to see Shino walk up and beside him step by step.

"Hey Shino" Kiba sighed, before stomping on one of his bugs that crawled on his leg. Shino twitched, and then patted Kiba's head.

"If you kill one of my bugs again…" he took a handful of Kiba's hair and shoved his face into an ant hill on the ground. "I'll shove these ants up your ass…" He muttered dangerously before walking ahead and into the building.

"Then wouldn't I have ants in my pants?" He laughed stupidly to himself, and then walked into the building following after Shino.

When they made it into the building, the first thing he did was walk over to where Chouji was…which was at the snack table.

"Hey Chouji…" Kiba sighed exasperatedly. Chouji raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's got you down in the dumps?" Kiba just sighed again causing Chouji to roll his eyes. "It's Hinata isn't it?" Kiba chocked on the punch that he had taken a sip of. Chouji laughed while patting Kiba on the back.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" Kiba twitched then pointed a finger in Chouji's face.

"Listen, I have…no…idea…what…" Kiba's voice trailed off as the girl the conversation was on walked into the room shyly. Kiba watched dazed, as she scurried to the corner of the room and leaned against a wall twiddling with her fingers. Feeling someone's gaze on her, she looked up, seeing who it was she smiled and waved with a slight blush on her cheeks. Kiba grinned and waved back sheepishly, before blinking; grinding his teeth, then forced the blush not to overcome his face.

"Someone's in denial" Chouji sung in a sing-song voice.

"Zip it Cho-"

"HINATA!!" Kiba twitched as the familiar loud-mouthed blond ran over to Hinata. "Hinata! Guess what! No wait, I'll tell you what! People have been telling me you like me! Is that true??" Hinata blushed brightly.

"Naruto, I have something I need to tell you, I-"

"Whatever, whatever you have to say probably isn't important. And even if what people tell me is true, why would I go out with you when there's someone as pretty as Sakura? I mean, LOOK at you compared to her, your shy, quiet, weird, creepy, and have no friends at all! Where Sakura is the complete opposite!" Hinata shut her mouth quickly, and everyone watched as her eyes began to well up with tears.

Chouji winced. "Wow…that was harsh and a low blow…right Kiba?...Kiba?" Chouji shut up when he heard a low growl erupt from Kiba as he glared and Naruto, balled his fists, and stormed over to them. Chouji smiled.

"Lovesick pup" he mumbled before taking another plate full of snacks.

"Hinata are you crying? See! Now that's another reason why people don't like you, you're so WEAK! I mean rea-" he was cut off as Kiba punched Naruto roughly in the jaw, before turning to Hinata's sobbing figure with soft eyes.

"Hinata…are you-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto shouted, pointing a fist at Kiba. Kiba growled again, and then punched Naruto again.

"You have no right to say such things to Hinata! Everything you just said is wrong! She has many friends that care for her! Like Shino, Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hanabi, and Me! She's also the most beautiful girl I ever met! Get some contacts jackass 'cas she's probably the most beautiful girl you've ever seen and will see too! She loved you, you heartless bastard! Yet you just stomp all her feeling into the ground! She isn't weak! She had to have a strong soul to like a cruel piece of shit like you! She's the most kindest, gentle, sweet, beautiful, most wonderful girl in the world! That's why I love her!" Kiba stopped shouting, and then slapped his head. "…Shit…!"

Chouji raised an eyebrow.

"Wow that was a big confession…" he muttered before stuffing his face.

Hinata stared wide-eyed through the entire shouting; her face blushed a deep red near the end. Kiba jump-kicked Naruto, so his head smacked into the floor, then ran out the door.

"Huh wonder what that was about…" Naruto mumbled, why'll rubbing his head, then he lifted it as at the people towering over him clenching their fists.

"NARUTO!!" Naruto got punched by Inner Sakura, smacked by Ino, gentle-fisted, bug clobbered, sliced by weapons, and attacked in many other ways, as Hinata ran out the door after her teammate.

"I'm an idiot yes I am, I'm an idiot who likes to…eat ham" Kiba sang under his breath as he picked at a dandelion. Kiba had ran outside the building and sat down on the steps in front.

"Y-you're not an i-idiot Kiba-kun" Kiba jumped ten feet in the air, startled by the shy girl that was standing behind him.

"H-Hinata!" He blushed brightly, then stared embarrassed at the dandelion as Hinata sat next to him.

"K-Kiba-"

"Hinata I'm sorry! That was stupid of me; please ignore everything I had said!"

"D-did you not mean what you s-said?" Hinata looked at him questionably with a slight blush on her cheeks. He sighed deeply.

"Yeah I meant everything I said…" He chuckled darkly.

"I wish I hadn't said it though…then we would be still friends…but…I don't know, when he said those things to you…something inside me just snapped and I took a defensive state…that was really stupid of me wasn't it…"

"N-no…then I wouldn't have had t-the courage to do t-this…" Kiba turned his head to look at her.

"Do wha-" he was cut off as Hinata closed her eyes leaned forward, then pressed her lips gently on his. Kiba's eyes widened as his entire body tensed up, causing Hinata to quickly pull away.

"I-I'm sorry Kiba…I-it's just that I l-love you t-t" Kiba cupped her face in one hand, the other around her waist, and kissed her with all the feelings he had been holding up till then. He shoved his tongue into her slightly open mouth, and lavished her tongue with his, causing her to give out a slight moan. He pulled back for air and looked at her with hazy eyes, and hugged her while hiding his blushing face on her shoulder.

_Maybe it's not such a stupid day after all…_

Me: I wrote this as an excuse to stay up late hehe...

Kiba: I'm so happy! Make another Kibahina fic!

Me: No! I'm pooped right now .

Kiba: lazy

Me: LAZY!? Yeah I am...ANYWAY! hope you liked this!

Kiba: Yesh!

Me: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (cas I wrote a long one before and no one commented!)

* * *


End file.
